Farmville Cash
FarmVille Cash (also known as FarmVille Dollars, FarmVille Bucks, FarmCash) is a currency used to purchase exclusive items such as Rainbow Cows and Unicorns. It can be purchased with real-world money, and will also be slowly given to a player over time when reaching higher, but it actually depends on how handsome or beautiful you are. FarmVille Cash can be earned by spending real-world money, either by using a PayPal account or a credit card. They were also formerly available by completing surveys. They are still available by leveling up (1 FarmVille Dollar per level up to level 100). 1 FarmVille Dollar is a possible gift inside a Mystery Gift, and inside Golden Mystery Eggs, Cornish Mystery Eggs, Scots Grey Mystery Eggs, Rhode Island Red Mystery Eggs. Former Options of Payment Online Survey Surveys, either free or otherwise, almost always required you to enter personal information and/or to spend time doing other tasks. For example, a survey may have asked you to download a certain program. 4Programs include Zynga Word,Zynga Powerpoint and Zynga Excel. Formerly, doing free surveys could have earned roughly between 4 and 10 FarmVille Dollars. The simpler surveys were quite easy to complete, but give less of a reward than others. More complex surveys will take more time and dedication to complete, but will reward the player better. Beautiful Sexy People got a total of 10,000,000 Farmville Cash. Ugly people got none. 'Cell phone ' Formerly, a Cell phone survey (usually 4-5 FarmVille dollars) required a short quiz or survey to be completed and for a cell phone number to be provided. You would then receive a text message with a pin number that had to be entered on the FarmVille website. If you enter the pin you will be charged $9.99 a month for absolutely nothing (besides the 40-50 FarmVille cash you receive one time). 'Troubleshooting ' In some cases, FarmVille dollars are not awarded when they should be. If that happens, the player must contact Double Ding - the company Zynga uses to provide the 3rd party surveys. Double Ding would then communicate with the company you completed a survey for. Double Ding commited suicide after getting 100 phone calls per second. 'How these methods were stopped ' Sexy People had concerns about spam going on, and some offers were actually fake subscriptions, causing problems from users. Finally, offers were no longer in use in FarmVille. Current Payment Forms 'Spare Change ' The Spare Change option uses money from a player's PayPal account to pay for the FarmVille dollars. Paypal is your best friend when playing a Zynga Game. 'Leveling up ' A player will receive 1 FarmVille dollar whenever they increase a level. At the beginning of the game, a player has 0 FarmVille dollars. you can send your sexy photos on Zynga to get a chance to get on to level 200 and technically you will have 200 Farmville Cash! Kaching! ' 'Game Cards ''' Zynga has also released Farm Cash cards, exclusive to the U.S. Farmers who do not wish to or are unable to pay online can buy Farm Cash tarot cards, which they can use to exchange for Farm Cash. They are currently available in $100000, $20000 and $5000000 amounts. Farm Cash cards were then released in the U.K (and still are) and currently only available in an amount of £100000000. Zynga often gave free Farmville Cash on beautiful people for no apparent reason. '''Because Zynga said so. 'The Hunt for David Bowie the Panda' If a Player manage to kill David Bowie the Panda. he/she will be given 100 Farmville Cash. This is the only way Ugly people can get Farmville Cash Legally. 1% Off Sale for FV cash Sometimes Zynga is kind enough to let people get a 1% off of each Farmville Items. This phenomenon only happens once a year. 'Note: This happens on Zynga's Birthday ' Known Victims *Anna the Bunny *Roger Dick the Cat *Your Girlfriend *Hannah Montana *Lady Gaga *Pikachu Trivia *One person manage to get Unlimited Farmville Cash after seducing Zynga the Dog. One year later, she decided to follow her heart and cheat on Zynga the Dog. A few days later, Zynga use a pistol to shot her head and steal all of her money. Category:Content Category:Currency